Oasis
Oasis is a story by Eltorro64Rus uploaded on March 16, 2014. It's a prequel to Desert. Plot (by Jackson Bibey) One hot day in the Sahara Desert, on a Tuesday in Smarch, Oswaldo Demo had wandered off from his friends, Fershinga and Sahasrahla. He was desperate for water, so it came as a shock that he found an oasis! He ran as fast as he could, hoping to not miss his chance to drink. You see, oasises are shy creatures with teleporting abilities, so to find one is a once in a lifetime oppurtunity. However, Oswlado was too late in getting to the oasis, as it disappeared. But, to Oswaldo's surprise, he located the oasis once again. Again, it vanished into thin pootis air (the gas most GMod characters breathe). This continued for several hours, until Oswaldo was startled by a Kektus, a subspecies of oasis that cannot teleport, but if touched, will send a man flying within moments. Knowing this, Oswaldo got an idea. He poked the Kektus, riddling his hand with scars and injuries. Before he could process his drunken thoughts, Oswaldo was lifted high into the air while screaming in pain. He successfully landed in the oasis, exactly as planned. He did not, however, plan to be teleported to another place. When Oswaldo popped back into existence feeling slightly nauseous from the trip, his eye widened as he saw a hotel sitting in front of him. He knew that a hotel must have running water, so he rushed towards it as fast as he could. He found a beautiful woman outside, who he gladly told he would lick when he had the chance. However, this passion was quickly dashed aside when the "woman" turned out to be infected by a Soldiermorph, a chaotic being who slowly and painfully turns victims into Painis Cupcakes. Oswaldo quickly found out he was in grave danger, so he utilized a gift from Gaben he had recieved long ago: the ability of flight. As Oswaldo fled, he did not realize that this was a rare Big Eyed Soldiermorph, a passive version of their deadly cousins who simply want friends. When Oswaldo landed, he ran face first into a tree, paralyzing him from the neck down. This was worsened by a bunch of steel bananas hitting him in the face. When Oswaldo regained consioussness, he found himself at the mercy of a pack of Engie Diglets, horrifying beasts who kill victims through assimilation. Before Oswaldo could finish screaming, it was all over. Now we cut to Fershinga, who had lost Sahasrahla during a study on Weaselpies. He thought the road waas a good place to start, so he looked both ways, and started to cross. He did not know, however, this road was above the dwelling of the Poordemo, a shy, sad man who did not have many friends. When Fershinga fell into the dwelling, Poordemo thought he could finally make a friend, so he gave Fershinga a Dalokahs bar he saved in his pants since 1934 BC. Fershinga was going to acknowledge the gift, but to his dismay, a truck driven by a Sentry Buster fell through the hole, frightening Fershinga and Poordemo before their untimely demises. Oh, and what happened to Sahasrahla? Eltorro has hidden that secret within his videos... Watch each and every one to find out the truth...﻿ Music used * Super Mario Galaxy - Dusty Dune * Kirby Air Ride - MAGMA FLOWS * Donkey Kong 64 - Aztec * The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Hyrule Castle Town - west * Kid Icarus Uprising - The Wish Seed * Kirby Super Star - Dyna Blade Overworld * Kirby Super Star - White Wing Dynablade Previous part Desert Category:Videos Category:Video